Outside
by ImaginalizedProductions
Summary: While the other rangers are celebrating their victory of defeating Vrak two other rangers have another celebration of their own in the forest. Troy/Emma


**A/N: It's been a while I know I'm sorry I've been really busy with schoolwork! And as for not being on for a while I'm treating you all with a story. With our favorite red and pink couple ;)**

**Parings: Troy/Emma**

**Rated: M **

**Outside**

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and comes face to face with her one and only red ranger.

"Meet me outside, in the forest, " Troy whispered huskily in her ear "Make sure they don't notice you. "

When he was finished whispering he stepped back smirking and walked outside. Emma didn't see why he wanted her to come out in a few because everyone looked pretty occupied right now. Gia, Jake and Tensou were dancing, and Orion was trying to teach Noah the Andrasian language.

Emma turned to the entrance and bolted towards it. One she was outside she started walking into the forest by the beach.

"Troy?" Emma called out "Troy, are you here?" She walked around a couple of times in search for him. When she couldn't find him she was just about ready to go back and a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck passionately.

"Did you really have to scare me?" She asked turning around to face him and leans into his kiss. Their kiss was gentle at first and Elena could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. Deep down she knew what that meant.

Troy wrapped a hand around her waist as their kiss gradually grew in fervour, pulling her flush against his firm body. Emma parted her lips, begging for more, which Troy happily granted. Their tongues danced together and she moaned as she felt his arousal growing against her. "I want you so bad" Troy whispered into her ear before pressing open mouthed kisses to her jawline and down to her neck, biting down hard on her sweet spot, and then soothing it with his tongue.

"Then take me.." She breathed out as she felt his hand going up her shirt cupping her breast through her bra. He ran his hand up her spine, pushing the fabric of her shirt up and over her head. Troy made quick work of her bra, clearly wanting to claim the prizes it hid. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand hungrily lavishing its erect peak with his talented tongue. Emma sighed, grinding against his arousal to show her appreciation. She felt him moan against her chest and before she knew it he had rolled them over and pressed his clothed erection against one of her thighs. Emma's hands ruffled through his hair when Troy took them in his and held them over her head against the tree bark, interlocking their fingers for the time being.

"Keep your hands there" he told her sternly, removing his hands and grazing his fingers down her body and to her shorts slowly popping the button and sliding down her legs along with her panties. Her body ached for his touch, ached for him to be inside of her but she knew she'd have to work for it.

"Spread your legs" he grunted. Emma followed his demands, opening her legs wider as she tried to keep his other demand in mind, holding her arms still. She whimpered as he reached and found the wetness between her legs, seeking out her entrance and slipping a finger inside of her.

"Troy," she breathed.

"God baby, you're so wet you're practically dripping," he told her, thrusting his finger into her a few more times before adding another. She groaned as he rubbed his thumb over her clit while he continued fingering her tight cunt.

Troy couldn't resist burying his face in her cleavage. He kissed the bare skin of her upper breasts and bent his head down to take the nipple in his mouth, causing Emma to cry out. While his other continued torturing her between her legs. increased his pace on her clit and pumped his fingers faster, the jolts of pleasure and pain shooting through her had her biting her lip to keep from screaming. The sensitivity she was feeling was immense now.

The slightest touch causing her body to tremble.

"Oh, God.. Oh, fuck!" she moaned out in heavy breaths, barely holding on.

"I want to hear my name, Emma" he told her. "Look at me"

With every sensation jolting through her body Emma managed to look up at him. Her mouth hung open as she tried to follow his instructions. "Tr-Troy.." she whimpered as she released onto his fingers.

A smile appeared on Troy's face as he took his fingers away and brought them up to his mouth, licking up Emma's juices.

"Hold on, baby." he told as he positioned Emma against the tree facing it.

Troy unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles. With the head of his member resting against her entrance, he began to tease her as he stroked back and forth and over her clit causing her body to twitch. His fingers tracing small lines up and down on her back making their way up her shoulders and into her hair, grabbing as much into a ponytail and pulling her head back towards him so he can suck on her sensitive flesh.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma moan and heaved a small breath as he entered her roughly and began to thrust.

"Troy. Harder…"

"What?" He teased her slowing her down.

"HARDER!" She screamed. Troy replied in approval as he gave her ass a nice smack, thrusting into her harder and faster, Emma's moans getting louder with each one. Troy set down his leather jacket on the ground so he could now lay down and watch her boobs jiggle with each thrust.

Troy's hands gripped her hips tightly as he moved between them. "God yes, that's it baby take it just like that," he told her brushing the hair out of her face.

"Do you like the way my cock feels inside you, Emma?"

"Y-YES!" She moaned as he continued, his voice raspy. "Do you like the way I fill you.."

Emma pushed herself onto Troy grabbing his hands placing them on her breast, silently instructing him to squeeze them

"GOD TROY!" she said squeezing her eyes shut as he pleasured her breasts.

She mewled like a kitten every time he pushed back into her, his cock hitting all of the perfect places within her.

Finally it was too much, and Emma quivered as waves of ecstasy began crashing over her body, the strength of her orgasm causing her to cry out again loudly as she tightened around him inside of her. She felt Troy lose it too, pushing into her hard one last time, and it sent another wave through her.

Troy reached between their bodies and started stroking her clit.

"Troy I'm coming!" Emma moaned as she exploded around him, releasing a biblical flood of fluid that began to rush down her leg. He put his hand down there to catch all the fluid that began dripping, not willing to waist a drop of her delicious nectar. Her orgasm caused her to collapse against him and he followed right behind, filling her with his cum.

"That was amazing, I forgot how that felt." Troy said stroking her ass.

"Yeah, too bad we can't tell anyone about us." She said as she got up and laid beside him. "Troy what if Gosei or Tensou found out about our relationship. Do you think he make us not see each other anymore?" She asked anxiously.

"Emma even if Gosei and Tensou made us stayed apart I will find another way to be with you even if it means breaking the rules." Troy said turning on his side looking at Emma, "I love you"

"I love you too, Troy" Emma leans in to kiss him vehemently "We should probably get back to the Command Center before they notice were gone."

Troy didn't want this moment to end. When Emma turned around to start pulling her clothes back on Troy took her lace panties without her noticing until she was looking for them.

"Troy come on give me my underwear back, I need them!" She said wrestling to get them back, but when she finally loss she let him have them.

"Emma everyone is not going to pay attention to your ass and see that you have no panties on," Troy said chuckling "Now come on lets go back now."

And with that they both walked hand in hand back to the Command Center but only to when they get there pretend like nothing happened.


End file.
